mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Keena Ashcroft
"Keena Ashcroft" is a character in the My New Family Series. She is the youngest daughter of Promise and Jesse Ashcroft as well as the younger sister of Danielle, Ritter and Nik. She is a member of the Ashcroft Family, the Copeland Family and the Harding Family. Background Personality At first Keena seems introverted and scared with a hard time to find friends of her own. Later on when she and Nik are in a fight, she becomes more confident and independent. Keena starts to become herself, let's her British accent shine through and even allows herself to fall in love. Keena is pretty stubborn. Physical Appearance Keena has long brown hair with she often wears straight and sometimes curly. Later on she dyes her hair blonde. She also has brown eyes, just like her parents. She usually wears simple tops and bright ripped jeans. Sometimes she wears fancy dresses and likes to dress up. Other times she rather wears sport clothes like a pair of pants and a sports bra. Biography Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Keena is able to stay calm in stressful situations Weaknesses Relationships 'Family ' Nik Ashcroft (twin sister) Ritter Ashcroft (older sister) Danielle Bailey (older maternal half sister) Promise Ashcroft (mother) Jesse Ashcroft (father) Lennon Germaine (maternal aunt) Lennon is like a second mother for Keena, while Keena is like a second daughter to Lennon. Due to their close relationship, Keena wants Lennon to deliver her first child Lars Harper (maternal uncle) When Keena needs help because of Parker View Hospital and her parents aren't allowed to know, she asks Lars, because she knows he and her mom don't talk anymore. After a lot of convincing Lars agrees to help her. 'Romantic' Zed Harrington (ex-boyfriend) Zed was Keena's first love. They were ready to fight for their relationship. Things change when Keena catches Zed with his ex Kate in a questioning position. She immediately breaks up with him, refusing to listen to his explanation. Lily-Sophia Muss (girlfriend) Lily has been by her side ever since things with Zed broke apart and eventually she fell in love with her, realizing she is into girls as well. The two quickly moved in together and later foster a child together. Their relationship comes to an end when Keena finds out that Lily has a daughter back home with her parents. Carlos Diaz (hookup) Kade (hookup) Liz Tate Keena and Liz have a small fling after Keena and Lily broke up. Josh Mercardo 'Friends' Ayla Delgardo-Moss (best friend) Billy Edwards (best friend) Keena and Billy are best friends for a long time. Billy used to be Keena's second best friend until she had a fight with her best friend. The two of them started growing apart, but when Keena needed him, he was there for her and the two grew closer again. Billy is also the first person Keena comes out to. Riva Lambert (close friend) Freya Harrison (best friend) They met after Danielle showed up and the Ashcroft's went to England to tell Jake about his daughter. They Ashcroft's were staying with the Harrison's and Keena as well as her sister Ritter stayed in Freya's room. Keena is also the first person Freya came out to. Frankie Yates (roommate) The two got along great from the first second, even though they were rivals on Lost in Love. They stayed friends afterwards and ended up being roommates at the Manhattan Academy of Dance before Keena transfers to UCLA. Saskia Rybicki (close friend) The two first met when Lily-Sophia introduced them to help with diagnosing Keena. Saskia started helping her, by keeping busy and giving her a reason to keep going. They stayed friends even after Lily-Sophia and Keena broke up. Anna Burgess (close friends) Mallory Banks (close friend) Mallory and Keena met at Parker View Hospital, where they became roommates and quickly friends. They talk about their problems and Mallory starts opening up to her, which helps in her treatment. Even after Keena's release, the two keep in contact and Keena comes to visit her many times. 'Enemies' Name Trivia *She dips her brownies into hot chocolates *She starts speaking in an American/British accent when she's around a guy she's fancying **By now she doesn't control her accent anymore and just talks the way she wants *Her second name is part of the book title *She has four tattoos: **A set of birds on the back of her shoulder **The word Hope above her right foot **The word Warrior on her left arm **The name Promise, which she did for her mom. She has this tattoo on her right wrist, so her mom can lead her the right way Category:Character Category:Keena (first name) Category:Ever (first name) Category:Ashcroft Category:Ashcroft Family Category:2038 Category:Copeland Family Category:Harding Family Category:Jefferson High School Student Category:Evermore Category:Model Category:Twin Category:Third Generation Category:American Category:British Category:Canadian Category:Female Category:Vegetarian Category:Ashcrofts Go London Category:Morrison Creek, Oregon, U.S. Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Lost in Love Category:Lead Character Category:5'5" (165 cm) Category:Morrison Creek Gymnastic Team Category:Winter Lodge Category:Noted